theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Fellrox
DJ "Scratch" Fellrox is a mascot on The Island that first debuted during the DJ Party in January 2012. He is part of the Bend Band, and is the replacement for Z-Stone. He has a pet Crab named Beatz. Trivia *He joined the Bend Band on April 10th, 2012. *He is the second 'Famous Felly' to have ever changed his name. The first is 'X-Blade.' *Until the Island Jam 2018, it was unknown what his full name was. **It was revealed that his full name is Scratch Fellrox. *He has a profile for The Island's website. **He also writes blog posts. Songs 2017 *Island Capital *Retro Jam Appearances DJ Fellrox usually makes appearances at Music Festivals or Anniversary Parties. *DJ Party *Music Festival 2013 *Music Festival 2014 *Music Festival 2015 *5th Anniversary Party *Music Festival 2016 *Fellimpics 2016 *6th Anniversary Party *Island Jam 2017 *The Island Party *7th Anniversary Party *Island Jam 2018 *8th Anniversary Party *Island Jam 2019 Blog Posts *3 Steps On How To Be A Good DJ *Island Jam 2019 Sneak Peek! *Festival Dates Announced! *10 Things to do at The Island Jam 2019! Gallery Artwork DJ Fellrox 2012 3.png|DJ Fellrox in 2012 DJ Fellrox 2012 2.png|DJ Fellrox seen in The Island cover art in 2012 DJ Fellrox 2012.png|DJ Fellrox in 2012 fell3.png|DJ Fellrox with Beatz Bass.png Dj fell3 2.png DJ Fell3 2.png dj fell3.png DJ Fell3 4.png DJ Fell3 DJing.png|DJ Fellrox DJing with headphones dj fell3 9.png|DJ Fellrox with his Eye Covers off. dj fell3 10.png|DJ Fellrox using his Fell3 X3 Speaker dj fell3 12.png|DJ Fellrox looking up DJ Fellrox 1.png|DJ Fellrox excited DJ Fellrox 3.png DJ Fellrox DJ.png|DJ Fellrox using his DJ table DJ Fellrox 2018 2.png DJ Fellrox 2018 3.png DJ Fellrox 2018 4.png Playercards DJ Fell3 playercard 2.png|July 2013 - February 2016 DJ Fellrox Playercard.png|February 2016 - June 2018 DJ Fellrox Playercard 2018.png|June 2018 - October 2019 Outfits DJ Fell3 3.png|July 2013 - July 2014 DJ Fellrox.png|July 2014 - February 2016 DJ Fellrox 2.png|February 2016 - June 2018 DJ Fellrox 2018.png|June 2018 - Present DJ Fellrox Spotted In-game dj fell3 sprite.png|DJ Fellrox performing at the Concert Stage. Online Dj fell3 spot.png|DJ Fellrox at the Town during the Music Festival 2013 Fellrox Met 2.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during the 5th Anniversary Party Fellrox 1.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during the 5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 4.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during the 5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 3.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during the 5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 2.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during the 5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during the 5th Anniversary Party Fellrox Met 3.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Town during the 5th Anniversary Party Fellrox Nedd 1.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Clover Island Dock Stage during the Music Festival 2016 Fellrox met 4.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during the Fellimpics 2016 Fellrox Meet 1.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during the 6th Anniversary Party Fellrox Met Island 1.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during The Island Party Fellrox Met Island 2.png|DJ Fellrox spotted at the Dance Club during The Island Party Nedd Fellrox Spotted 1.png|DJ Fellrox and Nedd spotted at Nedds House during the Island Jam 2018 Nedd Fellrox Spotted 2.png|DJ Fellrox and Nedd spotted at Nedds House during the Island Jam 2018 Nedd Fellrox Spotted 3.png|DJ Fellrox and Nedd spotted at Nedds House during the Island Jam 2018 Nedd Fellrox Spotted 4.png|DJ Fellrox and Nedd spotted at Nedds House during the Island Jam 2018 Category:The Island Category:Fellys of 2012 Category:Famous fellys of 2012 Category:DJ Category:Beatz